Raven Sand
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The kages of the other villages were sure Sasuke's fate had been sealed, but a certain redheaded Kazekage had other plans. Rated M since it gets a bit limony folks.


Raven Sand

by Sakura (L-sama no miko)

Warning/Disclaimer thingy: I do not in any shape or form own Naru. If I did, Ita-koi would have a kawaii widdle pet fox, Oro-sama would still be alive 'cause he's a much more awesome villain than Madara! Any way, this is slightly AU, tho' Gaa-chan WILL NOT get Shukaku back like in some fics I've seen. **BE WARNED, THIS IS GONNA GET A BIT CITRUSY – NOT LEMONY THO'!!! YOU NO LIKIE, YOU NO READIE, GOT IT MEMORIZED? OTHERWISE, SHUT THE HECK UP AND ENJOY!!**

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" growled the Raikage, pounding his remaining fist on what was left of the table as the redhead picked up the unconscious Uchiha. It had been an epic battle between the infamous rogue shinobi and the Mist and Stone leaders and now the summit chamber was in shambles. Debris and several boulders littered the area and the enormous round table was now a crescent moon shape, barely being upheld by the various legs.

Gaara coolly stared at the maimed man, not intimidated by the much larger kage. "I have a claim on him," he stated as if the man in his arms were nothing but a sack of rice.

"Explain yourself, boy," the Tsuchikage requested, slight amusement on his wrinkled face.

"Yes, please do, Lord Kazekage," the Mizuk1age added, "We're all interested as to why you believe your village has a claim on that rather delicious looking S-rank criminal."

"I did not say Suna has a claim to him," Gaara replied, "I said that _I _have a claim on Uchiha."

"Oh?" the redheaded woman queried, her curiosity piqued even more now, "And why is that?"

The Kazekage thrust Sasuke into his brother's arms, causing Kankuro to clumsily keep the rogue ninja from falling to the floor. Gaara sent him a glare then did a series of one-handed signs, making sure all assembled could see exactly which ones. He then sent a bit of chakra to his hand and placed it on the opposite side of Sasuke's neck from where the curse seal had once been – right at the juncture where his shoulder and neck connected. The reddish orange energy flared slightly as it entered the Uchiha's body. Within moments, a blood red tattoo – exactly like the one Gaara had carved into his forehead – appeared.

Temari gasped and Kankuro's eyes widened in shock. Neither Suna sibling knew their little brother had marked the man. Once he made sure they all saw the mark, Gaara did another set of signs and reapplied the seal once again hiding the claim mark from sight.

"Hmph!" snorted the burly Cloud leader, "Anyone could pull off a stunt like that!"

"Then you try," the shorter redhead challenged, knowing full well if anyone else tried the seal would not break. "You saw the signs, I take it?"

The Raikage snarled then repeated the other kage's one-handed signs and sent chakra to his hand. The blue-white chakra attempted to invade Sasuke's flesh but was repelled by an unseen force. "You did something just now! What the hell are you Suna scum trying to pull?!"

"Now, now let's not be hasty," the old man interjected, "I'm sure it didn't work because of your fight with the Konoha traitor. Perhaps if I were to try?"

Gaara nodded, smirking slightly at the platinum blond man's ire. The Tsuchikage nodded back in return and attempted to release the seal on Sasuke's neck. His yellow chakra was repelled as well.

"Impressive, m'boy," he said, "That is expert work you have there."

"Stop being so impressed!" growled the Raikage, steadily getting ever more furious at being denied his prey. "It's obvious some sort of trick! He did something to the seal!"

"Oh please," drawled the Mizukage, getting bored with all the testosterone being thrown about. "You're just upset because you're not getting what you want like some spoiled little brat. Why this handsome young fellow here," she draped one arm over the shorter redhead's shoulders, "is more mature than you and he's not even past his teens yet."

"Y-You…!!" the bull of a man bellowed.

"Enough!" Gaara shouted, startling all of them, "I have established my claim on the Uchiha; that mark will only appear if _my_ chakra is used. What proof do you have to back up yours, Lord Raikage?"

"Now that you mention it," the eldest of the kages mused, "do you even have any proof that it was Sasuke Uchiha who made off with your brother? Where's the proof that the Akatsuki has even killed him?" The heavily muscled kage growled in frustration, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say for all he had was the reports from his Shinobi of two red and black cloaked figures leaving the area with what appeared to be Kumo's jinchuuriki.

"I thought as much," the Rock Leader said, "It would be so like you to fly off the handle before even getting substantiated proof."

A's fist was tightly clenched at his side, but once again he made no moves. "Fine!" he huffed, "Do what you want with him! I'm washing my hands of all this, just don't expect any alliances with Kumo from now on!" With that, he stomped off, his entourage following him only after offering apologetic bows to the other shinobi leaders.

"Good riddance," Ounoki said standing up and stretching his reportedly frail back, "That A may be a decent kid, but he's more stubborn than an ox."

"If you ever run into any trouble with Konoha," Mei said, pulling the Kazekage aside, "You can count on Kiri to assist you."

"As will Iwa," the Tsuchikage added, "As long as that bastard Danzo is playing at Hokage, there'll be no treaty with the Leaf. Hmph! Didn't even bother to help fight, just like a coward!"

Gaara said nothing, just nodded in thanks as he took Sasuke back from Kankuro. "It was not my intention to start a war with the Cloud," he apologized, starting to leave for his desert home.

"We all know that hon," Mei said, smiling. She had been very impressed with the youngest kage during the whole summit before a certain rogue ninja had to go and blow it all to hell, and she was growing fond of the young man.

"It was that total idiot A's fault," Ounogi said, preparing to leave as well. "He's brought that all on himself."

"Still I must apologize," Gaara said, "I should have kept a better eye on the Uchiha."

"You had a village to run," the Mizukage said, placing a sisterly hand on his shoulder, "You can't control everything that goes on this great big world of ours." The shorter redhead nodded, blushing slightly at the woman's show of affection.

"I look forward to treating with you both," he said, carrying Sasuke from the now demolished meeting hall.

"That's some kid," the Tsuchikage mused, "It'd be interesting to see how he handles the fallout from all this."

"Indeed. He is quite the man," the taller woman appraised. _'Arrgh!! Why is it all the good men are always _not _into women?!'_

* * *

"I know you're there," Gaara called, pausing in his hiking. Temari and Kankuro, even though knew their younger brother could handle himself in most situations, drew out their weapons and prepared themselves for any sort of danger.

Sasuke's teammates stepped from a snowdrift alongside the path. "Told you it wouldn't work," griped Suigetsu.

"Give back Sasuke-kun!" demanded the bespectacled, fuschia haired girl.

The Kazekage glared at her, forcing not only Karin, but Suigetsu to back up a step as well. "You were hiding as they fought were you not?" he asked. The Uchiha obsessed girl gulped and nodded. "Then you saw the mark?" Another nod. "Yet you still follow, why?"

"H-He's our leader of course!" Karin stuttered, blushing profusely.

"I've got nothing better to do, it's not like I actually care for the guy," the shark toothed teen explained.

"Where Sasuke goes, I too will go," the silent giant added.

Gaara looked at each of the former Oto ninja for a few moments before turning his back to them. "Do as you wish," he said, tightening his hold on the still unconscious man. "But I will not relinquish my claim."

The fuschia haired girl was about to protest, but was held back by Juugo who only shook his head. Sighing, Karin resigned herself to following the Sand ninja back to the desert.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that the raven haired criminal returned to the land of the living. Sasuke groaned as he struggled to get into a sitting position. He went to rub the grogginess from his eyes to find his hand bound with strong wire. Glancing down, he saw that his feet were bound with the same wire as well. The Uchiha immediately began to attempt to free himself, not caring the sharp material started to cut into his tender skin. Rivulets of crimson liquid started to streak down Sasuke's wrists and ankles. Seeing that just brute force wasn't going to work, the former Leaf ninja sent his chakra into the wire. Reddish orange chakra flared to life, countering the navy hued energy and burning the restrained man.

Sasuke let out a frustrated and undignified yelp. "Don't even bother," said a voice he thought he'd never hear again, nor did he ever want to. "That wire is laced with my chakra. You will not be able to escape without harming yourself severely.

Looking around, Sasuke saw he was in a cave. Glancing over to the entrance, he saw the white of snow covering the ground, though it wasn't as thick as it had been at the summit site. That meant they were close to the Land of Iron's border. He was before a low burning fire, its flames creating eerie shadows on the walls. Across from him sat the person who'd haunted his dreams – more like nightmares actually – off and on ever since the Chunin exams.

"Hn," the Uchiha snorted, "So it's you who's going be dragging me back to that hell they consider a village. I'd always thought it'd be the dobe."

Teal eyes narrowed in anger. "Do not speak of Naruto in that way," Gaara warned icily, a promise of severe pain within those hard gems. "He has been constantly chasing after you hoping to get to you first before some of the less 'compassionate' shinobi get a hold of you. He still clings to the belief you can be saved."

"He always was an idiot," the slightly taller ninja sneered.

The Kazekage leapt from where he sat and in a blind rage, grabbed hold of the Uchiha's throat, squeezing tightly. Sasuke fought for breath as he struggled in vain to get away from the irate redhead. Noticing that his prisoner was about to black out after a few minutes, Gaara let go.

The raven haired man immediately began gulping huge breaths of air while coughing. "That was your **_only_** warning," Gaara said, returning to his seat. "It'd be in your best interest to **_not_** insult Naruto again."

"Hn," he replied once he could breathe freely again.

"You will not be going back to Konohagakure," the Kazekage said a few minutes later after forcing himself to calm down.

Sasuke stared at his captor in confusion. "So you're going to kill me after you put me through a kangaroo court, is that it? Hn. Just like those old fools on the council, always not wanting to get their hands dirty."

"You will not be executed."

"Oh? And would that be?" drawled the Uchiha. "My life imprisonment won't sit well with the other villages. They're out for my blood in case you haven't noticed."

"That will _not_ be a problem. I have the support of Iwa and Kiri, and they _know _Suna will not execute you," was the shorter ninja's response.

"So what's the real reason I'm still alive?" Sasuke asked after the initial shock wore off.

Gaara smirked smugly as he left his seat once more. The redhead stalked over to the bound criminal, eyeing him like a great cat would its next meal. "I would think it would be pretty obvious, Sasuke," he replied, purring as he spoke the Leaf traitor's name. "Or have you forgotten that day in the Forest of Death?"

"I have no idea…" Sasuke's eyes widened as the memories of three years ago slowly began to come to the forefront of his mind.

Flashback

_ The last remaining Uchiha sighed in relief as he leant against a tree. He'd spent most of the day trying to avoid his teammates and the ever vigilant eye of his sensei. Time he could have used for training, but noooo… he had to waste his precious training time running from those fools! It was only just now that the raven haired boy had been successful in escaping them. No one would have thought to look for him in the Forest of Death, not after what had happened to him a few short weeks ago._

_ "Finally," he said, "I can train in peace." Sasuke walked a few steps into the clearing, kunai in hand, intent on beginning with target practice. He was about to launch an attack at the unsuspecting trees when he felt an unfamiliar presence watching him. The Uchiha clenched the throwing knife tightly in his hand, the knuckles going white. His other hand reflexively went to where the snake sannin's curse mark lay hidden. Though it was dormant at the moment, Sasuke felt the phantom throbbing pain from when Orochimaru had bitten him. "S-Show yourself!" he demanded._

_ There was a dark chuckle as the leaves rustled from above. "I can see why the cub's so interested in you," a sinister voice spoke. The pale skinned boy's eyes darted frantically as the rustling continued, his remembered fear making it difficult to pinpoint the voice's constantly changing location._

_ "Quit playing around!" Sasuke shouted._

_ "Oh, but I've yet begun to play," the voice jeered. Before the raven haired genin could protest further, he found himself pinned to the ground in the blink of an eye. The Uchiha desperately struggled against the slight weight on top of him, the kunai lying forgotten off to his side. They rolled around for several minutes, Sasuke's attacker not giving him an inch, until said attacker grew bored with just rolling. The raven haired boy's wrists were firmly grasped in a vise like grip and swiftly pinned above his head, well muscled, yet slim, thighs straddling his hips and effectively pinning his legs as well._

_ "Y-You!" Sasuke half gasped, half screamed. He recognized the mop of spiky crimson hair, red kanji tattoo, and black rimmed eyes. "Y-You can't be here, Gaara! S-Shinobi from o-other villages n-need passes to…"_

_ "Not quite," interrupted Gaara, chuckling darkly again._

_ "W-What?!"_

_ "You only got it half right, little raven," the redheaded Suna ninja purred dangerously._

_ "What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke spat frustratedly, still unable to break the hold._

_ "Must I spell it out for you? Tch. Humans and your tiny brains!"_

_ It was then that the slightly taller boy noticed that Gaara's eyes were an eerie black with golden diamond shaped pupils instead of their usual ice hard teal hue. He remembered those hellish depths. Gaara had them as they fought in the forests outside Konoha during the invasion by Sound and Sand. His mind raced through what it recalled overhearing something Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were saying about the bloodthirsty redhead. The gold and black eyes meant…_

_ "Oh ho, so now you get it," said Gaara's demonic 'tenant', breaking the boy's train of thought._

_ "L-Let Gaara go," commanded Sasuke, determined not to show anymore weakness in front of Shukaku._

_ The tanuki demon laughed, his voice combined with Gaara's sending deathly cold chills down the Uchiha's spine. "Let me think about it. No." The possessed Sand genin leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "The cub needs a nap and I'm in the mood for some fun."_

_ "Then go find it somewhere else," Sasuke spat and jerking his head to the side. He did not want to continue to look into those demonic orbs._

_ "I don't think so," drawled the demon, "Besides, it looks like me that you're not in any position to make demands. In fact, I rather like you in this position, my delicious looking raven."_

_ The tanuki demon then licked at the pinned Uchiha's ear, causing the boy to start before letting out a soft moan. "And it seems _**_you_**_like being in this position too," he jeered at Sasuke's poor attempt a holding back the pleasured sound. Coal black eyes flared in hate and anger, red bleeding into their depths, turning them blood red. "Ooh baby, now we're getting somewhere!" crowed Shukaku. "I looove it when they fight!"_

_ Sasuke felt the grip on his arms loosen slightly and he resumed his struggling. At the sound of pleasured groans, the boy stopped, realizing his writhing was only turning the possessed Gaara on even further, as if the rapidly rising tent in his pants weren't indication enough. "Get off me you pervert!"_

_ "Oh, I'll be 'getting off'," purred Shukaku, "Just not in the way you'd want." The Uchiha once again tried to throw Gaara's body off only to cause the demon to rock his hips against Sasuke's, making the brunet moan again as their groins collided._

_ Shukaku's thrusts continued for a few more moments until the demon grew impatient. Putting the pale skinned boy's wrists in one hand, he formed a series of signs with the other free one then slammed it on the ground. Sand oozed from the forest floor and encased Sasuke's wrists. "Enough playing around," the demon said, Gaara's pink tongue darting out to slide across his thin lips in anticipated lust. "Time to 'play' little raven."_

_ The Uchiha went paler, if that was even possible, at those lust filled words. He audibly gulped as he watched the demon stalk over to Sasuke's abandoned kunai, pick it up, and then stalk back. "Go ahead and struggle, babe," the demon drawled, licking the bound boy's neck, luxuriating in the taste of the Leaf ninja's lust tainted fear, "I like a bit of blood with my play."_

_ Sasuke whimpered as the blade slid along his chest, cutting through his shirt and soft skin underneath. A thin line of bright red welled up through the tear. Gaara's eyes lit up at the sight. He ripped the torn fabric from his 'prey' and promptly began lapping up the brunet's precious life fluid. "Delicious!" he said before slicing another line on the pale body beneath him._

_ Once he decided he had finished with his current 'canvas', Shukaku then proceeded to give the Uchiha's pants the same treatment, causing Sasuke to yet again struggle to break free and causing more blood to leak from his already wounded body. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the deadly training ground minutes later as the possessed redhead's body tossed away the kunai and began torturing the poor boy another way._

End Flashback

Sasuke's body shuddered at the remembered pleasure that he was forced to endure all those years ago. He did his best to hold back the whimper, but Gaara heard it anyway, his smirk broadening. "Glad to see you haven't completely forgotten, my mate."

"I'm not your mate, nor will I ever be!" the brunet snarled, the Sharingan flaring into life.

Karin came rushing in at the shout, having come back from scouting the perimeter with Juugo. "Get away from Sasuke-kun you… you perverted freak!" the fushcia haired girl screamed. The gentle giant of a man held her back from attacking the Kazekage as the redheaded Sand leader performed the hand signs she'd seen a few days back.

Gaara continued to smirk as he placed his hand on Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha moaned as he felt something come to life at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I believe that says otherwise, Sauske," he purred into the raven haired shinobi's ear, the heated breath tickling the outer shell. The Uchiha bit his lip, praying he'd be able to keep the moan from escaping. There was no way he was going to give Gaara the satisfaction of seeing his reactions, let alone any of the others. "As long as you have that mark, you're mine, _my mate_."

The taller man shivered at Gaara's lustful words, desperately fighting against the urge to moan and arch into the Kazekage's stroking of his neck. In any event, his goose was cooked. From what he could remember from those brief times together three years ago, the Suna ninja wasn't one to give up… at all. Resigning himself to more of such attention from Gaara, Sasuke powered down the Sharingan and forced his still shuddering body to relax. _'I'll just have to wait for the right time to make a break for it.'_

"Good boy," the redheaded shinobi purred, pleased at the Uchiha's apparent, though mostly temporary, submission. Gaara resealed the claim mark and returned to his seat a second time.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke snapped, catching sight of Karin and the rest of his 'teammates.' He was certain they'd abandon him once he'd gotten his ass handed to him by the Mizu and Tsuchi kages. He certainly wouldn't follow someone who allowed himself be captured like he was.

"H-How can you say that Sasuke-kun?!" Karin exclaimed, "You're our leader!"

"Hn. _You_ only follow me around because you've been trying to get into my pants ever since we met. Suigetsu follows me 'cause he believes I'll run into Kisame again eventually and Juugo follows because he believes me to be some kind of weird reincarnation of Kimimaro. Out of all of you, Juugo's the only one who would even truly consider me to be the leader."

"S-Sasuke-kun," she sniffled, fighting against the tears welling in her red eyes. Seeing that it'd be a losing battle, Karin rushed back out of the cave before she started sobbing in front of them.

"What's up with her?" Suigetsu asked as he entered the cave with two snow rabbits slung over his shoulder.

"Hell if I know," the Uchiha replied.

Shrugging his shoulders, the watery ninja commenced skinning their dinner.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" demanded one of the older council members, a vein threatening to burst from his rather bulbous head. "Either deal with that Uchiha scum or step down!"

Gaara glared at the man, forty years his senior. The intense look caused beads of sweat to appear on the man's forehead. "It is you who are insane," the Kazekage retorted, "to think my resignation would fix things."

"Wouldn't it?!" spat another member who was still prejudiced against the former jinchuuriki in spite all Gaara was doing for the village and its people. "Kazui is right! That Konoha trash must be gotten rid of!"

The Kazekage continued to glower at them. "You are in treading on dangerous ground," Gaara said with eerie calm.

"You little…!! How dare you threaten us?!" Kazui bellowed, slamming his hands on the round table.

"You forget it is the people who ultimately run this village," the redheaded leader continued, "Without them there would be no need for a council."

"Harm even **_one_**citizen of this village…" yelled a third man.

Gaara's angry stare whipped over to him, an extremely painful death burning in his icy teal orbs. "You are gravely mistaken to think I'd hurt any of my people," he retorted, "Have you forgotten who it was who rushed to my rescue when Deidara and Sasori kidnapped me?"

The council members were about to open their stupidly annoying mouths again, but the Kazekage held up a hand, preventing any more of their banal talk. "I don't mean those from the Leaf. I'm referring to just about every single shinobi of this village, who you **_forbade_** to go after me I may add. Even a few of Suna's civilians joined them. I would rather sacrifice myself a thousand times before harming any of them. Can you say the same about yourselves?"

There was uproar from half the people sitting there, all clamoring in indignation. Baki stared in awe and admiration at his student. This Gaara was a far cry from the once bloodthirsty half-insane genin of three years ago.

"Should I be forced to 'step down' as you put it," the teen resumed after his sensei called for attention, "I hope you'll be prepared for the riots that will surely happen if I ever do so. The people of this village know what I have done for them has made Suna a better place to live and are happy to have me as their kage. I'd pity the next fool you'd attempt to instate as Kazekage. This meeting is adjourned; there will be **_no_** further discussion on the matter of Uchiha Sasuke."

The council made to protest once more, but their shouts and yells feel on deaf ears as Gaara coolly strode from the council chamber. "I hope you know what you're doing, Gaara," Baki prayed as he followed the redhead to his office.

"Uchiha will be a valuable asset to this village," he replied, "Konohagakure no Sato will no longer be the only village with the Sharingan. As for his cohorts, the girl may be useful for she is a sensory type kunoichi, the one with the sword is free to leave as long as he is not a major threat to us or our allies. Since the giant refuses to leave Sasuke's side, I am leaving it up to you to find a place for him amongst our ranks, just keep in mind that he will need routine psychiatric monitoring and counseling."

"But still, it's risky. That boy betrayed Konoha, what's to say he won't do the same to us?"

"He had his 'revenge' against his brother. Orochimaru no longer has a hold over him. There is nothing left for him now that his village has washed their hands of him." A smirk appeared on the normally blank face. "Besides, I will personally see to it that Sasuke is properly tamed."

"Just what are you up to, Gaara?" Baki demanded, being unnerved slightly by that smirk.

"Nothing that will bring harm to the village, Baki. Of that I can assure you."

Before he could stop him, Gaara teleported past the Kazekage's office. "That's not what concerns me," the tattooed shinobi muttered, fearing for the raven haired rogue ninja's already marginal sanity.

* * *

Gaara had made good on his promise. Almost immediately after returning to Suna from the now disastrous and infamous Gokage Summit, the redheaded desert ruler had begun 'training his new pet', calling Sasuke so as long as he refused to submit to the shorter ninja.

A smile came to the Kazekage's lips as his stroked his now tamed mate's inky black hair. Sasuke's head was currently laying in Gaara's lap, his eyes shut in contentment at the gentle, almost loving petting. None of those coming and going from their leader's office said anything, having become used to the world's unusual sight of one Sasuke Uchiha kneeling beside the Kazekage, as he sat working on the various daily mundane duties of a kage, like an obedient dog.

Oh yes, Gaara had enjoyed taming the stubborn man.

The past two months were the best he'd ever had; nights spent listening to the raven haired man's screams and moans as he tortured him with both pleasure and pain. Though the bastard had deserved most of the pain for what he'd put Naruto through over the years, the redhead hadn't really enjoyed resorting to hurting his mate as much. It was forcing the brunet to submit that Gaara had enjoyed. The process had been painfully slow, but oh how it turned him on then, seeing the former Konoha ninja prostrate before him, begging him for mercy and release; be it from pain or pleasure.

Sasuke finally began to submit on his own once the Uchiha realized he'd been addicted to Gaara's 'torture'. That had been only a couple short weeks ago

The Kazekage licked his suddenly dry lips as he felt the beginnings of a certain heat pooling between his legs. The little trip down memory lane had spiked his lust again. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall across from the mahogany desk, Gaara saw it was almost the time when most of the office workers left for the day. Deciding the rest of the dreaded paperwork, bane of all kages everywhere, could wait for the next day to continue their ages old battle.

"Sasuke," he called, causing his mate to look up at him.

"Again?" he pouted, noting the barely controlled lust in those teal gems. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they sealed a rabbit in you instead."

Gaara couldn't help the chuckle coming from his mouth. "I'm not like this for just anyone. Not even Naruto, who is as precious to me as you are, cannot do this to me."

"Hn. Good, I'd hate to have to kill him."

"Come," the shorter ninja said, rising from his plush chair. "The sooner we leave, the sooner I can give you what you enjoy oh so much." Sasuke shuddered in excitement at the sensual tone of that velvet smooth voice.

"Gods I hate you," the brunet quipped, half meaning it.

"I know. I despise you myself," Gaara drawled running a finger along one finely sculpted cheek. "But you are _still_ my mate."

The Kazekage then teleported the tamed Uchiha to their shared quarters before the raven could even think let alone protest.

* * *

Gaara reached up and unhooked the chains holding the brunet to the wall, not that they both had gotten what they wanted – a chance to play without being interrupted. And Suna's barely used prison was the perfect spot.

He grunted slightly as he was hit with the full brunt of Sasuke's weight. The Uchiha smirked a tiny bit, looping his still bound wrists around the Kazekage's neck. A moan escaped from someone's lips, both of them still too dazed from pleasure to know whose or even care for that matter, when the redhead grabbed onto the taller man's rear.

Gaara carried his 'prisoner' over to the cell's cot, both of them crash landing on the worn mattress. The ancient frame protested at the rough treatment, but did not dump them onto the dirty dust filled floor. Sasuke curled up against the shorter ninja once the Kazekage had gotten them situated into a more comfortable position.

"Did you mean what you said earlier today?" the brunet asked nuzzling his nose into the crook of Gaara's neck.

"Hm?"

"This war… I'm not worth it."

The Kazekage looked at his mate, an unreadable expression playing across his teal eyes; he really wished he had sent Sasuke away as soon as an emissary from the Leaf burst into his office, demanding he hand the raven haired man over. Somehow, the news that Suna had the rogue Uchiha and had yet to execute him for his crimes. His mate did not need to hear the 'discussion' that had followed such a ridiculous demand.

"I would not hand you over to the likes of Shimura Danzo even if I had no claim on you. He is no Hokage and as long as he usurps that title from Tsunade, I will consider Konoha to be an enemy. Not just an enemy of my village but an enemy to the rest of the shinobi world as well. I did not wish for yet another shinobi war, but you saw for yourself, how that scum has been itching for this."

Sasuke lay silent for a moment, unsure if he should continue with the attempt to persuade the Suna leader to call off the war. "Gaara don't… don't do this no one's worth going to war for."

The Kazekage growled. The Uchiha found himself pinned against the bed, an angry fire burning deep within Gaara's teal eyes.

"Get it through that thick skull of yours, Uchiha," he snarled, "You are **_my mate_** and I will not give you up at all, not even to death itself! Don't even think for an instant you mean nothing to me! As precious Naruto is to me, **_you_** are even more precious for not even Naruto can make me feel like this!"

Sasuke whimpered as Gaara crushed his lips against his. Within seconds the brunet was melting against the heat contained with that kiss. "D-Damn you," he panted, loathing how he needed that kiss, those touches, how desperate he was for any form of affection from the redhead.

For years, he'd gone on just fine without any love from anyone and all it took for that to be undone was two months of fiery kisses and tender caresses after several sessions of pain, blood and passion. "Already am," was the Kazekage's reply before commencing another bout of play.

~Owari~

Sakura: Hoo-boy! I haven't done a limon in quite a while. I still can't believe I wrote this thing.

Sasuke: Neither can I. Give me one good reason not to run you through you insane…

Ita: Now, now, Sasuke, Mother would be appalled at how you treat your elders.

Sasuke: Itachi!! I'm going to kill you!!!

Schuldig: And I thought Abyssinian was bad.

Sakura: You have no idea, Schu liebchen. Anyhoo, lemme know what you think ppl.


End file.
